Embracing Evil: Series 5 - The Final Series
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: After fights and struggles, Chaos and Tom are happier than they has ever been and to prove he is forever Chaos finally makes the ultimate sacrifice. With only the ministry and the order stood in their way they set out to claim the wizarding world for their own. With a proposal and an impossibility, nothing is ever simple when you are the most powerful wizards in the world. MPreg!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is it. The last series of Embracing Evil, the finale, and it's up; ready to go. For every one who stuck by the story I thank you, it's been a long hull with a few minor bumps but I go there and now I give you the first chapter of Series 5.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.**

**Warning: Slash.**

**Embracing Evil: Series 5,**

**Chapter 1;**

Chaos walked slowly back to their rooms exhausted from a full day of training with the death eaters, their plans to take the ministry had come along nicely and Tom ordered them to train for the take over which was approaching. Chaos was overseeing the training with Barty and the brothers while Lucius and Izar worked on actual plans for the ministry with Tom, Chaos only wanted a say in Hogwarts so he offered to train instead. Tom was working endlessly to spare magical blood, he didn't want any needlessly spilt so he was planning everything down to the step, and the man's mind was truly brilliant. Tom had to go to the bank to collect something from his vault and he preferred to go out at night when less people were around, Chaos decided to stay behind because he was tired and wanted a shower. He walked in to their room and trooped to the shower, the hot water was soothing on his taught muscles and he stayed in their longer than usual just standing under the hot water and soaking up the warmth. Chaos dried his hair with a wave of his hand and tied it up, he threw on some old baggy bottoms and a loose top before going back in to the bedroom, he grabbed a book and curled up in Tom's chair, the room was way to big without the Dark Lord present and Chaos didn't really like it. No matter how much he much he tried, Chaos couldn't focus on the book, he kept glancing over to the desk where Tom usually would be at that time of day, with a groan he got up and sat at the desk. It was then he noticed a jewellery box sitting on the desk, there was a note with his name on it in Tom's elegant calligraphy and Chaos raised an eyebrow as he opened it.

_For my Chaos,_

_Your pretty thing,_

_TMR,_

Chaos' eyes lit up and he picked up the box, he carefully opened it to reveal a silver wristband embedded with diamonds and emeralds with runes etched around the stones, he had enough background rune knowledge to know what they stood for; Love, Cherish, Adore and Eternity; it was stunning and Chaos was amazed. He gently took it out the box and slipped on to his wrist where it sat perfectly, he smiled brightly and went back to the chair, Tom was so let off for subjecting him to the Jr's, now all the man had to do was come back. Chaos couldn't help but admire the band, it was truly beautiful and the runes warmed his heart, they made him love Tom more than before which he didn't think was possible. Chaos felt Tom arrive back in the manor and smiled, the man had barely got in the door and removed his cloak before Chaos all but launched himself at him and pulled him for a searing kiss.

"Thank you," Chaos said and Tom smiled slightly,

"You found your gift,"

"I love it," Chaos told him with a bright smile.

"Good," Chaos kissed him again.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Definitely," Chaos agreed and then he gained a coy look biting his lip,

"I could show you how much I love my new gift," Tom's eyes darkened and he was pulled him in to a heated kiss, Chaos pushed him back to the wall pulling of the man's robes as he went leaving him in slacks. Chaos flashed a smirk and dropped to his knees, if Tom wasn't hard before then the sight of Chaos on his knees definitely did it, Chaos removed the trousers and ran his tongue along the entire length before taking it all in his mouth. Tom's head fell back against the wall in ecstasy, Chaos swirled his tongue and lightly dragged his teeth up gaining a please hiss from his lover. Tom watched through hooded eyes as Chaos' head bobbed, Chaos continued his assault brining more pleased sounds from Tom as he brought him closer to the edge, he finally hollowed his cheeks and Tom came with a shout, Chaos drank it all down and found himself yanked up in to a furious kiss. Tom didn't care if he could taste himself on his lover,

"I will have to get your many more gifts," Tom stated and Chaos smirked, he could live with that.

* * *

Chaos followed Tom down to the bottom of the manor, they were below the dungeons and Tom led him to a black door, he placed his hand where the handle should have been and spoke.

#Open,# the door shone white before it clicked and swung open silently, they walked in and the lamps flared brightly until they settled to a dull glow. The room was a simple ritual room with runes etched on the floor and walls, there was a circle of runes on the floor which were glowing slightly. The reason for their visit to this hidden room was Chaos had decided he was going to make his first Horcrux, he had chosen what and he had studied the ritual, it was complicated and Chaos had no idea how Tom did it alone, luckily the man was helping him.

"Have you chosen your object?" Tom asked and Chaos withdrew a stunning dagger, it was a Peverell dagger and everything was black, including the metal blade. There were silver accents on the hilt and it was decorated with onyx stones, the blade itself was slightly curved and it had the Peverell coat of arms on it.

"Beautiful," Tom murmured.

"It's a treasure," he agreed.

"You know what you have to do." Tom said and Chaos nodded.

"I know,"

"It is going to hurt, a lot," He warned.

"I know,"

"You can change your mind,"

"Never," Chaos stated, Tom left for a moment and levitated a bound girl, she looked around 12 or thirteen. That was the only problem with the ritual, Chaos had to murder a true innocent, but he would do anything to stay with Tom. Chaos stepped in to the glowing circle and the runes flared with the presence of his magic within them, Tom placed the dagger at his feet and stood back. Chaos withdrew his wand and pointed it at the cowering child, he took a deep breath and tightened his resolve by looking in to the crimson eyes he loved with his entire being, and Tom gave a nod.

"_Avada Kedavra," _the sickly green light left his wand and hit the girl square on, Chaos felt the difference and Tom began to chant quickly, searing pain erupted from his very being and he clamped his teeth down so he didn't scream. When he felt an excruciating tear he began his memorised lines,

"Unde anima mea signa, et animam meam porto in dignum," Chaos chanted in a low tone, his voice harmonising with Tom's despite the pain he was in, the dagger flashed and he picked up.

"Me ánimam meam meo sanguine obsignandum, praesidium meum trado cum magica sanguine meo ut vim vitae meae," He cut his palm with the dagger and watched as the blood was absorbed in to the blade.

#Custodi animam meam, uti sanguinis magiae, et usque in signa memini, sic fiat fiat,# there was a bright flash of light before the room was plunged in to blackness, Chaos swayed dangerously and even in the dark, Tom managed to catch him.

"Whoa, that takes it out of you." Chaos slurred.

"You will feel strange for about a week." Tom told him gently stoking a cheek, the lamps gradually came back on and Chaos blinked a few times as Tom helped him to his feet, he stumbled before gaining his bearings.

"Ow," He complained rubbing his chest, Tom kissed him.

"I love you," He murmured and Chaos smiled.

"I love you too,"

* * *

Chaos sat back with a frown, Tom had been acting strangely all week. After he had made his first Horcrux the man hadn't left his side, for the entire time it took for his body to adjust and settle. It was disconcerting at first, it felt as if he was missing something and he felt oddly hollow, Chaos whole person was different for a week before he came back to himself, it took another week for his body and magic to settle after the ritual and a couple of days more for him not to get tired after using magic. Tom stuck with him through it all and had showered him in little gifts, Chaos understood why though, the man was showing him how he felt about Chaos' sacrificed for him because he could never say it. They had locked Chaos' Horcrux in the impenetrable room that Tom created down by the ritual room, it had every type of ward, light, dark, blood and parcel upon it and Chaos had added his blood for wards also, it was safe to say, no one would be getting through the door.

It was around a week after that Tom had begun acting weird. The man had even left the manor which was weird seeing as he never left unless telling him before hand and he had been making repeat visits out without telling him. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, if he was honest with himself he was worried, Tom had barely spoken to him at all and Chaos was usually asleep by the time the man came back at night, he was scared with the Dark Lord standoffish behaviour. Last time this had happened Tom had tried to break up with him and he was terrified that was going to happen again, he knew he couldn't take it if it was and it was putting him in the edge. He had proven he was willing to do anything to stay with Tom, he was just praying the man didn't have a change of decision. His head snapped around as Tom walked in, Chaos noted that the man was thinking about something which was making him agitated, he slowly got to his feet and approached the man.

"What's the matter?" Chaos asked softly running his finger under Tom's eye where he was starting to get dark circles, Tom sighed.

"I need to talk to you." Tom told him taking his hand and kissing the palm, Chaos was immediately on his guard.

"Ok, what about?" he replied slowly, Tom stepped back running his hand through his hair and began to pace, Chaos grew more worried; the Dark Lord never paced.

"Tom?" the man span to face him and Chaos breath hitched at the raw emotion in the crimson eyes.

"I love you, you know this."

"I know, just like I love you." Tom nodded.

"I'm not very good with feelings and I don't do grand proclaims of love and happiness." Chaos smiled at that, if Tom did start doing things like that it would be strange, kind of disconcerting and just plain wrong.

"What's this about?" Tom took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small dark green and silver velvet box that looked oddly like a ring box, Chaos eyes widened as Tom handed it to him. With shaky hands Chaos opened the box to reveal a stunning silver ring, the ring was a simple silver band with three emeralds embedded in the band and the Slytherin crest, Chaos released a small gasp.

"It's beautiful," He whispered in awe.

"It is the Slytherin Consort ring." Tom stated and it took a couple of seconds to register what was said in Chaos' mind before his head snapped up and he nearly dropped the box in shock.

"Consort ring," Chaos repeated in a near inaudible voice.

"I want you to wear it." Tom said to him and Chaos swayed.

"You want me to be your Consort?"

"Yes, I want it to be official." Chaos gazed at them ring in wonder and took it out of the box, it truly was beautiful. He slipped it on his left hand where it fit him perfectly; Chaos smiled at it before looking back at Tom, the Dark Lord had the brightest smile Chaos had ever seen as he looked at the ring. Tom kissed the ring gently then pulled Chaos in to a toe curling kiss,

"This is what you've been doing all this week?" Chaos murmured with a glowing smile.

"Yes, I had to go to Gringotts to collect the perfect ring without you finding out and prepare the ball."

"There's going to be a ball?" Chaos questioned in shock.

"Of course, a ball to honour my Consort," Tom said as if it was obvious.

"And this is already in preparation?"

"Yes, the manor is on lock down the all apart from the inner circle and your werewolf." The twins were made instant inner circle members upon arrival but they didn't have the mark on Chaos asking.

"Oh and what if I had said no?" Tom looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you have said no?"

"Never," Chaos vowed with a shake of his head, Tom kissed him again and Chaos beamed.

"Oh I have to go and tell the twins." He said excitedly, he looked at the ring in awe.

"They are in the duelling room with Barty and Bella I believe." Chaos nodded.

"Can they know?"

"Yes, if you wish." Chaos grinned and vanished in a burst of smoke, he appeared in the duelling room and was radiating happiness so much so the others could feel it.

"Merlin Chaos-,"

"We can feel-,"

"Your happiness-,"

"What happened?" Silently Chaos held up his left hand and it was Bella who noticed first, she gave a cry of delight and rushed over grabbing the hand.

"Oh Merlin look at it, it's beautiful." She cried and Chaos nodded.

"When did this happen?" She demanded.

"Just, he surprised me."

"Oh this is perfect."

"What, what is it?" Barty asked exasperatedly.

"Chaos is our Lord's consort." Bella squealed and they all gasped and rushed over.

"Congratulations."

"And there's going to be a ball in my honour."

"You even get a ball." Bella sighed happily.

"I know, it's brilliant isn't it." just then Narcissa came running in, which was enough to raise eyebrows, and as soon as she saw Chaos she squealed and grabbed his left hand.

"I knew it, I just knew it would happen, I told Lucius I needed a gown."

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"The invitation just arrived, but it didn't say who it was, I knew it would be Chaos though, I said to Lucius." She was practically bouncing and soon Bella and Chaos joined her.

"We have to go shopping for the ball." Narcissa suddenly gasped, both women turned their eyes to Chaos who beamed.

"Shopping for me?"

"Of course,"

"When is the ball?"

"It's set in a week," Chaos blinked.

"Whoa, Tom has been busy, he only asked me today."

"We will have to go tomorrow, we will try Paris and if we have nothing there then Rome." Both Bella and Chaos looked at her as if she was insane.

"Um Cissa, you just said Paris and Rome."

"Yes, you have to look perfect for the ball and England won't cut it. We will floo to the Malfoy summer house and go from there." She insisted and Chaos shrugged.

"Sure, it's a date." Chaos agreed.

"Oh I am so happy for you." Narcissa said with a sigh and Chaos grinned.

"Yeah I'm pretty happy for me too."

"Have you told your werewolf?" Bella asked and Chaos shook his head.

"No, I'm going now." He waved a cheerful goodbye and smoked to where Remus was staying, he and Tonks were curled up happily on the sofa and Chaos cooed.

"Awe, you look so cute." They jumped up and he laughed.

"Chaos, you scared us."

"Moony, you should have smelt me." He pointed out and Remus grinned.

"Only smelt Tonks." Chaos rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you here, not that we mind." Tonks asked and Chaos smiled, he absently pushed his hair out of his face with his left hand and Tonks gave a shout, she practically jumped over the sofa to get to him.

"Oh Merlin it's stunning." She gasped and Chaos nodded.

"I know,"

"When?" She demanded and it was astoundingly like Bella.

"Just now, he completely surprised me." Chaos told her and she squealed.

"Oh this is wonderful news,"

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Remus asked amused and Tonks pulled him over to show the ring, Remus eyebrows shot up.

"He asked you to be his consort?" Remus said in disbelief and Chaos nodded.

"Yep, surprising right?"

"Just a little,"

"You need to go shopping." Chaos told them, "He's throwing me a ball,"

"Awe, how sweet,"

"I know and it's already prepared too, its set in a week."

"He really thought this out, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I cannot believe he asked me." Chaos sighed looking at the right with a smile, it was perfect for him.

"Go back to him," Tonks insisted and Chaos grinned, he vanished quickly and landed in their rooms where he proceeded to launch himself at Tom who was smiling. Chaos kissed him deeply,

"I love you," he said and kissed him again,

"I love you," and continued to punctuate his kisses in the same way and finished with.

"I really love you." Tom rolled his eyes with a smile.

"And I love you." Chaos beamed and Tom kissed him, Chaos pushed him backwards until he fell on to the bed. Chaos removed Tom's shirt and tossed it away, his own soon joined along with the rest of their clothes and when he was fully seated, Chaos body sang. It wasn't like their normal sex, it was slow and full of passion, and Chaos loved it. He curled in to Tom's side with his head on his chest,

"Love you,"

"And I you,"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked looking in the mirror at her reflection, she had glamoured blonde hair like her sister and icy blue eyes, they could be twins.

"Of course I am sure, you look fine Bella dear." She sighed but pulled herself away, Chaos was also glamoured with pale blonde hair and blue eyes, Tom said he hated it and left much to Chaos amusement. He and Bella could not go out looking like themselves for obviously reasons so they were glamoured like Narcissa, she took them through to the Malfoy summer house and Chaos shook his head; Lucius loved his money. Narcissa then apperated them to the high end shopping district of France, Chaos was amazed, there was an entire street full of shops dedicated to clothes.

"Oh this is brilliant." He exclaimed.

"Now Chaos, I don't think you need to buy as much as you did last time." Narcissa reasoned, but Chaos waved him off.

"Nonsense, we have to go everywhere. I have to look perfect for Tom." Narcissa withheld a wince as Chaos hurried off, he first went in to an ordinary clothing store and clapped his hands before vanishing in to the clothes.

"We're going to be here a while." Narcissa said to her sister who grinned.

"Yes, we are." And she also vanished, Narcissa shook her head and began to browse. When she finally caught up with Chaos, he was in an argument with a shop clerk about something.

"What do you mean I can't buy all of my things?" He demanded and Narcissa shook her head at the 5 baskets he had levitating behind him filled with a number of different things.

"Ow can you possibly afford all of these?" the man sneered.

"Foolish man, this is change to me. Cissa, come tell this stupid person to price up my clothes." He ordered and she walked over.

"Calm down," she soothed and he crossed his arms.

"If he doesn't do as I say I will have Tom come torch the place, he would do it you know if I said the man made me unhappy." Narcissa didn't argue with that, Chaos' happiness was the top priority for her Lord even if it was never said.

"I know but I do like to shop here." She told him before turning to face the clerk coldly.

"Are you implying that the Malfoy and Black accounts do not hold enough funds for mere shopping?" She asked and the man's eyes widened.

"Madame desole," He exclaimed and the hurriedly checked up all the clothes, Bella wandered over and added hers to the mix before they paid and left.

"I think I will have him killed." Chaos mused as they walked down the street.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"He accused me of being poor."

"How dare he?"

"Exactly, I'm sure Tom won't mind. Oh look cloaks," he changed course and went it, he purchased 4 new cloaks, 2 in black, 1 green and one a mix of both. He dragged them in the robes store where he demanded he be fitted for a full wardrobe, he bought an alarming amount of shoes including a 4 new pairs of boots and dress shoes, Chaos bought tones of pairs of jeans and leather trousers for Tom's pleasure before allowing Narcissa to usher him to be fitted for dress robes. He stood on the podium surrounded by colours and materials deciding what to choose.

"It has to be green." He said and Narcissa hummed.

"Yes, a deep green to brighten your eyes with a black shirt and black detailing," She agreed.

"I'll cover my hair for the night, just keep it black." The shop assistant was looking at them as if they were mad and he could understand why, he currently had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You can get a new mask," Bella put in, "Black with green detailing."

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea Bella dear. We will have it crafted today." Narcissa said and Chaos beamed.

"Now we will have acromantula silk for material and after we need to get jewellery." The assistant hurried to get their order sorted. Narcissa chose an ice blue silk strapless gown that was beautifully fitted, Bella chose a deep purple one shoulder chiffon gown that was detailed with clear diamonds in the centre of the bust and it flowed loosely to the floor.

"Lovely ladies," Chaos complimented and they smiled.

"I do love dressing up." Bella sighed, she didn't get to do it often like she couldn't go out shopping as much as she liked.

"Come, let's go get jewellery. I think we can get something nice." Chaos said and they followed him out, he made a few stops on the way and bought the odd thing that caught his eye before reaching the jewellery store. They pushed it open and jewels glistened from every direction, the walked in and looked around. Narcissa picked out a stunning aquamarine necklace with matching earrings and Bella chose the same but in diamonds. Harry was searching for something small,

"I don't know, I have my locket that I will be wearing and my band, I don't want anything on my hands other than my ring." Chaos fiddled with it absently and both women smiled.

"Why don't you focus on your mask?" Bella suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will. Are you done?" they nodded and left, Narcissa led them to a dusty shop that focused on masquerade and they entered. Masks glared down at them from the shelves and Chaos blinked,

"They seem friendly," He muttered to himself, an old man was sat behind the counter and looked up when they entered.

"Hello," Chaos greeted.

"Good afternoon,"

"I would like a personalised mask,"

"I can craft it myself,"

"Good, now it has to be a half mask, black with green detailing." The mask maker waved his wand and the materials began to mould together in the air, it had a sheen to it with intricate green patters, the maker had added flecks of silver creeping through and it looked stunning.

"I love it," Chaos murmured.

"It is perfect," Narcissa agreed softly. It was boxed up and they left, Chaos had one last mad dash through the street buying anything before apperating back to the Malfoy summer house. Narcissa served them a light snack and they discussed the upcoming ball, Chaos was fucking ecstatic about it, he couldn't wait but he was also nervous. They finished up and floo's back to the manor, Chaos unpacked all of his things in his room and left them there to be put away, he skipped down to the library where Tom was sat.

"I'm back,"

"Did you kill Narcissa with your shopping?" Chaos looked affronted.

"I'm not that bad," Tom gave him a blank look.

"Of course not," He said dryly, "How much did you spend today?" Chaos shifted slightly.

"Um only like 100,"

"100 galleons?" Tom repeated with raised eyebrows, Chaos scowled at him.

"Thousand," Tom blinked a few times in shock.

"You spent 100,000 galleons on clothes?"

"I might have,"

"What in Merlin's name did you buy?"

"A lot ok and Paris is expensive!" Chaos defended.

"You went to Paris?"

"Well Narcissa said it had the best shopping region so we went to the Malfoy summer house and then on to Paris. I had to get the best so I look good for you."

"You always look gorgeous," Tom told him and Chaos beamed, he kissed him lightly.

"Wanna see what I bought?" He asked him and Tom rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled back to their rooms, he stopped in shock at the doors.

"Ok so I may have gone a little overboard but I have lots of nice things." Chaos said sheepishly as Tom turned to look at him.

"A _little?"_

"I like shopping." He exclaimed and Tom sighed, he snapped his fingers and ordered an elf to start putting everything away. Chaos showed him a few of his best items including the leather and because he was feeling particularly nice, he sampled some particularly tight green jeans for Tom who's eyes darkened as he took in the sight; Chaos smirked and stalked over.

"I see you approve," He murmured.

"Very much so," As Chaos straddled his hips and leaned flush against him, Tom knew it was going to be a long night.

**The first chapter is up. So, what do you think, did you like it? I was uncertain about the Consort thing, but then I had to put it in! Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.**

**Translations:**

_**Unde anima mea signa, et animam meam porto in dignum**_

_**seal my soul within this object, I deem it worthy to carry my soul.**_

_**Me ánimam meam meo sanguine obsignandum, praesidium meum trado cum magica sanguine meo ut vim vitae meae**_

_**With my blood I seal my soul, I offer my protection with my magic, with my blood as my life force**_

_**Custodi animam meam, uti sanguinis magiae, et usque in signa memini, sic fiat fiat.**_

_**Protect my soul using my blood, my magic, and seal it within until i recall it, so mote be it.**_

**Jess***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's the second chapter, this ones a bit shorter than normal but I promise I will make up for it in the next one, this is the ball and battle of the ministry, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K**

**Warning: Fighting and blood, slash.**

**Embracing Evil: Series 5**

**Chapter 2**

Chaos was pacing furiously waiting for Narcissa and Bella to arrive. They were helping him prepare for the ball which was set for 1 hours time, Tom wasn't there because Chaos had banished him from the room with a warning not to return before the ball.

"How will you know what I'm wearing, we are supposed to match?" Tom pointed out amused.

"Your wearing Shadow black robes with deep green detailing now be gone." Tom rolled his eyes and vanished down the hall. Narcissa and Bella finally arrived and Chaos was blown away, they both looked stunning.

"Wow," they smirked and ushered him in to the shower, Chaos came out in black dress trousers and stood in the middle of the room. Bella handed him a black shirt while Narcissa retrieved his robes, he carefully put them on and they fell perfectly around him. Narcissa glamoured his hair and concentrated his vibrant streaks to his fringe, it fell in light waves past his shoulders and Bella handed him his mask. He pressed it to his face where his moulded to shape perfectly, it made his eyes glow and he added his locket to let it show proudly on display; Chaos pulled on his green cloak. He turned to face them and they gasped softly,

"You look amazing," Narcissa sighed and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Let me see," A mirror appeared in front of him and he smirked; he did look good.

"Do you think Tom will like it?"

"Definitely,"

"He's different now you're here." Bella told him suddenly and Chaos tilted his head, Narcissa slapped him and rearranged his hair.

"How so?"

"Before you came my Lord was much more curse happy." Bella said quietly, "He was still great and the perfect leader," She added hastily and Chaos grinned.

"He is perfect isn't he?" Bella nodded.

"I have never seen him care for someone until you." She flashed him a soft smile.

"You had best get to the anti chamber, your announcement is soon." Chaos nodded and left the room, he was walking so it would calm his nerves, he was having an internal breakdown but was refusing to let it show. He stepped in to the room and immediately drank down a glass of fire whiskey, the burn in his throat took his mind away from what he was about to do. Becoming a consort was a lifetime commitment, in history, there had only been 3 cases which he had found where a consort had not stayed with his partner. He was not worried about staying with Tom forever, he couldn't want for more. No, he was worried about the DE's reaction and if Tom would regret it, he forcefully pushed that from his mind. After everything they had been through, Tom wouldn't change his mind now, the ring was proof of that. He could hear the DE's gathering in the main hall, it seemed as if Tom had invited everyone and rolled his eyes, the man really did like to show him off. As he waited for them to settle he thought on what Tom had told him about the ball. He didn't have to do a speech which was good because public speaking really wasn't his thing, Tom would announce him as his consort and then he would enter; simple really. The room began to quiet down and he knew Tom had got to his feet when it went silent.

"You have been invited here tonight for a celebratory occasion." Tom's smooth voice carried through the entire room clearly, Chaos smiled slightly to himself.

"You are here for the announcement of my Consort." Chaos could here the joy in Tom's voice and whispers broke out, he could practically here the question on everyone's mind; who was it?

"I am please to announce my Consort; my Chaos." Chaos stepped out of the room and in to the hall, many gasped when they caught sight of him and when Tom turned to face him the crimson eyes widened slightly before he smiled. Chaos flashed a smirk and walked up to his side; Tom took his hand and lightly kissed him. A massive cheer erupted from the crowd and Chaos grinned, they obviously approved of him, he looked at Tom who had yet to take his eyes from him.

"You look stunning," He told him softly, Chaos smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Tom rolled his eyes, he waved his wand and the many tabled filled with food, Chaos sat next to Tom with Barty on his right. The inner circle with their partners were sat at the head table with him and Tom and the rest of the DE's were sat on the tables bellow, they enjoyed a fabulous feast in which Tom never once released his hand and kept kissing the ring much to Chaos joy.

"You are happy?" Tom asked and Chaos smiled.

"I am,"

"I will give you the world." Tom vowed and Chaos leaned over to kiss him.

"I know," the death eaters watched in awe as their Lord and his new consort interact, Tom ran a gentle hand over Chaos cheek before turning back to the ball.

"Let the ball commence," he called to the room, the table's vanished and the music began. People began to dance and Tom motioned for the inner circle to go also, they watched as everyone twirled and span gracefully on the dance floor, Chaos noted the Barty was dancing with Rabastan and the twins were dancing with each other much to his amusement. Tom stood gracefully and pulled him with him, Chaos raised an eyebrow and Tom smirked, he led him towards the dance floor and Chaos' eyes widened.

"You are making me dance?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course," Tom replied easily, Chaos rolled his eyes, the crowed had parted to allow their Lord to take to the floor. Of course, just like with everything Tom did, he was a perfect dancer, surprisingly for Chaos, when he was dancing with Tom he actually enjoyed himself and found he could actually dance. As they span around the floor the crowd couldn't help but marvel at the picture they created, it was beautiful to watch. They span together perfectly and the women sighed, none of them had seen their Lord look so happy or calm and when he looked upon his consort his eyes lit up.

"Are they not perfect together?" Narcissa asked her sister quietly as they watched.

"They are," Bella agreed. Tom motioned for his inner circle to join the floor with them, eventually the entire party was dancing and Harry loved it, Tom led him back to their seats.

"This is amazing," Chaos murmured looking around. "And you did this for me?"

"You can have one every week if you wish," Tom told him, Chaos smiled.

"I would have to go shopping every week," Tom shuddered slightly.

"Maybe every month," he amended and Chaos laughed lightly. He enjoyed the rest of the ball and at around 2am, he and Tom left allowing the death eaters to continue the party, Chaos was sure they would still be there in the morning. Chaos curled in to Tom absolutely exhausted but happier than he had ever been,

"Thank you," He said softly and Tom kissed his hand.

"For what?"

"For tonight, for letting me stay here, for keeping me, for everything I guess." Chaos shrugged and Tom smiled slightly.

"You deserve more my Chaos,"

"I have you, it's enough for me."

* * *

The manor was a flurry of activity as the final plans were set in to motion for the ministry takeover, the death eaters were training around the clock determined not to let their lord down at such a crucial point in his plans. Chaos was going through tactics with many of the death eaters, running though them scenarios and working with the twins in their experiments. The werewolves were also involved, Fenrir had brought his Beta, Remus, and Gamma, a wolf called Sky, along with 10 others to be included in the plans. Tonks was working with Narcissa and Slughorn to fully stock the medisuit for the aftermath of the battle, Chaos was surprised, for someone so clumsy, Tonks was brilliant at potions. They had also mapped out the Hogwarts ideas just in case Dumbledore fell at the ministry, Chaos had a bet on that he did. The only downside with the planning was the limited personal time he could have with Tom, everything since the ball had been full on. On thing since the ball he had firmly stopped was the title that came with being the Dark Lord's consort, Lord Consort was the official one and he had vehemently denied being called that. He was just the Dark Lord's Chaos unless it was official reasons, he had cursed anyone who called him it much to Tom's amusement. The man himself rather likes the title, but he would let his Chaos have what he wanted, he was turning soft and yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He was the happiest he had ever been and he had no intentions of changing that any time soon, Chaos skipped up to him with a smile which the Dark Lord couldn't help but return.

"You look happy," Chaos commented.

"I am," Tom replied and Chaos' smile stretched.

"Good," Tom kissed him lightly.

"With how everything is going, we shall be set to take the ministry within 2 weeks."

"I can't wait," Chaos said, "We won't fail and the ministry will fall in to your control." Tom kissed him again.

"Our control," He corrected and gently stroked the ring. Chaos beamed.

"Our control,"

"And the wizarding world will be ours." Tom said,

"Nothing will stand in our way."

* * *

Chaos couldn't help but smirk when he looked at his and Tom's forces, they had a massive army, hundreds and hundreds of people, werewolves and vampires here to serve them. They were preparing to leave for the ministry, today would be the day where the ministry would fall in to their control and Hogwarts would soon follow if everything went to plan. To his left the Dark Lord was sat regally on his thrown watching as everyone came in, Chaos took the time to admire his lovers beauty, he smiled when he looked down on his own left hand, there sat proudly, was the Slytherin consort ring tying him to Tom properly. The ministry really didn't have a chance, the twins had been on the move and the dark had so many mass offensive weapons that the only problem would be the entering order, they would be setting things off in nearly every department to hinder the ministry as the rest of the forces fought in the atrium. The Dark Lord rose and everyone went silent, Chaos stood by his side eyes glinting under his mask as he looked around.

"My faithful followers, today is the day where we take the ministry." The cheers rose and Harry grinned, Tom lifted his hand and kissed it gently which only seemed to make the crowd cheer more, they had taken the announcement of the Dark Lords consort brilliantly, that party had lasted all night.

"Magical Britain will be ours." Tom yelled and the crown went wild, they had been waiting for this day for weeks, months of planning, practice runs and training and now it was here.

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, you know what to do, go now." Chaos told them and they bowed and left, the crowd was quiet now, they all knew the plan backwards and now they just had to wait the 15 minutes until it was their turn to leave.

"Bella, Lucius, Barty." Tom murmured and the three started ordering the forces in to the correct groups and doing a final run through, Chaos and the Dark Lord apperated to their rooms when Chaos found himself in a mind blowing kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Tom asked and Chaos grinned.

"Of course, you know the reactions will be brilliant." The Dark Lord smirked.

"You just like making an entrance."

"This will be the entrance of the century, I'm missing suspected dead."

"Point,"

"Come on, we have a ministry to take." Chaos said and Tom nodded, he went to the mirror and began his snake glamour, whereas Harry pulled on his professional duelling robes and began layering his own glamour over them so it looked like he was in ordinary duelling clothes, he finished it off by making him look like the famous Harry Potter with out the glasses.

"You will tell me when it's time?" Harry asked adding the final touches.

"Yes, it shouldn't be to long until everyone is in the atrium."

"Good and don't kill Dumbledore until I'm there." The Dark Lord chuckled and vanished in a swirl of black cloak, he landed back in the meeting room with his hood drawn up, the anticipation was thick in the air and magic was thrumming in the air.

"It is time," He hissed and everyone's attention snapped alert.

"Bella first," Bellatrix bowed and apperated out with her troops, the Dark Lord nodded to Barty next and then finally Lucius, with a smirk of his own he apperated away in to the battle field. The fight had already begun with the ministry employees who had escaped the traps set by the twins, he was engaged in a duel as soon as his feet hit the ground, he let his magic flair around him and blasted the person back. The sound of multiple apperation rang out signalling the order had arrived, their forces had grown a lot but they were missing a key factor, the battle picked up pace and the Dark Lord found himself duelling 4 people at once, his hood fell and he smirked as the fear began practically oozing from the opposition.

"Its You-Know-Who!" Someone screamed and he laughed, they still were unable to say his name, something that made Chaos laugh to no end, the Dark Lord pushed back his opponents with a blast of magic. There was suddenly a swarming of magic alerting him Dumbledore had just entered the battle, the old fool was ripping through his death eaters to get to him so Voldemort did the same, his magic tore through any person without his mark close enough to feel it and they met in the middle; the duel began. He sent a mental signal to his Chaos telling him to come and he got a confirmation, he continued his duel with Dumbledore eagerly, he grinned at the old wizard.

"You won't win Albus," He taunted with a laugh.

"You have yet to beat me Tom, last time you fled." Dumbledore replied expecting his famous temper to rear its head but instead Voldemort laughed loudly, he blamed Chaos for his mellowed behaviour.

"There is a first time for everything old man." He flung a curse which Dumbledore deflected creating a part of the statue to explode, the Dark Lord was waiting for his Chaos when he felt it, a huge amount of chaotic magic flaring everywhere much bigger than Dumbledore and the only person to truly equal him, he internally smirked when he saw the old mans eyes widen meaning he had felt it also, he kept his face blank but made it look as if he was looking for the source.

"HARRY!" the entire battle seemed to come to a halt as everyone span to see Harry Potter walking calmly in to the battle, Voldemort mentally clapped his consort on an entrance well done, he had stopped the whole thing by just appearing. Harry carefully walked up the centre of the divide of dark and light, Dumbledore at the front of the light and Voldemort leading the dark, Harry stood between the both. Whispers broke out when he stopped and Harry had to forcefully keep the smirk of his face, the light seemed to look relieved and the inner circle smug, the dark began to laugh Bellatrix in the lead.

"Harry Potter," She cooed and she couldn't keep the smirk of her face if she tried.

"Harry is that you?" Dumbledore asked astonished.

"Yes,"

"Harry Potter, welcome to the battle." Harry stopped the shiver at his lovers voice.

"You know me, always in the middle of things." He replied.

"Harry you know what you have to do." Dumbledore implored and Harry chuckled quietly to himself.

"You say _love_ will work?"

"It will, you know it will." This time Voldemort laughed his cruel laugh, the one he used when he was going to enjoy killing someone painfully.

"Drop it," He ordered Harry who smirked this time.

"You first," He responded much to the lights confusion.

"What are you doing Harry?" It was Hermione who spoke this time but Harry ignored her in favour of looking directly at the Dark Lord, the man smirked and waved his wand, the glamour melted away and Harry grinned, he unconsciously stepped closer as the light gasped in shock.

"Drop it," Tom repeated but this time his voice was smoother, richer and Harry did shudder that time. He waved his wand and the glamour on his clothes fell away first revealing tight dark professional duelling robes, he tapped his face and his features morphed in to his own softer beautiful features, his hair lengthened and the vibrant colours shone through the raven hair. There was a louder gasp this time as the lower death eaters recognised the features, hair and consort ring which was now clearly displayed on his left hand; the light were shocked speechless.

"H-Harry?"

"I've hidden a lot over the years; it's kind of surprising that you didn't work it all out actually." He told the headmaster conversationally, Harry took another step closer to the Dark Lord.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore questioned softly but Harry could hear the note of fear.

"You said love would win, you were probably right." Harry threw him a vicious look.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Headmaster," Dumbledore looked at him almost pleadingly but Harry just smirked.

"My name is Chaos," He told them, the light looked ill and they headmaster shattered.

"No you can't be him." Hermione screamed and Chaos laughed.

"I am and I belong to the Dark Lord." He turned and Tom claimed his lips, the death eaters cheered and stamped their feet loudly, the light seemed to lose hope and Dumbledore aged in front of there eyes, Chaos and Tom broke apart and Harry couldn't help but grin as he stepped to his lovers right side.

"How could you do this?" Dumbledore questioned and Chaos shrugged.

"Wasn't that hard really,"

"He cannot love you Harry." Apparently Dumbledore hadn't finished, Tom glared at the headmaster and Chaos laughed.

"You know nothing Dumbledore," Tom hissed.

"You don't have the ability to love," the headmaster stated and Chaos' eyes narrowed, he felt Tom link their hands together.

"He will throw you away when he feels you are disposable." He implored. Tom brought Chaos hand to his lips and gently kissed the ring,

"Headmaster, let me introduce you to my consort." Majority of the light's eyes widened, it was a known fact that taking a consort was as good as calling a life bond, and Chaos smirked.

"And you were saying headmaster?"

"I-it's not possible." He stuttered and Tom chuckled coldly, the sound alone was enough to make a few shiver in fear.

"I assure you it is Dumbledore,"

"Would you like to see the ring? It's perfect of course." Chaos held up his hand where the ring was as clear as day, Dumbledore seemed to sag.

"And you laid your hopes on me," Chaos told them with a sneer, the DE's laughed.

"The ministry will be ours." He yelled and the death eaters struck with new vigour, when the Dark Lord entered the battle he was joined by Chaos, separated they were near impossible to beat, together they were unstoppable. Chaos danced around the Dark Lord showing just how they fit perfectly together, their opponents didn't stand a chance as they ripped through them and finally Dumbledore stepped up to a duel. Chaos stepped back knowing that Tom wanted the old man himself, he concentrated on keeping people away from the Dark Lord's back, they duel was intense and a spectacle to watch. The light were rapidly falling behind, some had thrown their wands down and submitted to the dark forces, they had been taken out of battle and stunned to the side, some had fought to the death and others were weakening quickly. Chaos struck down Mad-eye Moody with a blast of his death wand and he was currently duelling his ex-best friends.

"How could you do this?" Hermione screamed at him and Chaos laughed.

"It was easy, I've been at his side since the end of the tournament." They looked shocked before it morphed in to anger.

"Take out Chaos, the rest will fall." Chaos heard Dumbledore yell to the rest of the light, Tom hissed and upped his attack on the old man, out of nowhere he had 6 people jump in to his duel with Granger and Weasley and attack him. Chaos was duelling flat out and using every trick he knew but it wasn't looking good, he was about to take a direct hit from a well placed _Reducto_ from Hermione when it was blocked by someone who literally appeared next to him, he looked to the side to see the small figure and blonde hair of Luna Lovegood; he grinned.

"Long time no see Luna," He commented as his opponents looked outraged.

"The same to you Chaos," She replied in her usual airy tones, they were still outnumbered, especially when Molly joined in.

"Why would you go to that monster?" Ron roared at him and Chaos snarled.

"I thought I cut your damn tongue out." He spat and sliced at the red heads face again, this time Ron didn't get up; Molly screamed and started throwing any spell she knew at him. Chaos fell back on to the defence with Luna, the light seemed to be congregating to kill him because he and Luna were now facing 10 different people, he cursed as he took his first hit to his shoulder, it didn't hurt him thanks to the twins bracelet but it pushed him back and he had enough, Chaos starting bouncing around using his smoke to confuse them all, he changed the colour of it as he went. He went back to Luna, who was bleeding on the cheek, and slashed his wand viciously, the twins appeared marking both his sides and evened the duel out in their favour, he picked up pace and removed Shaklebolt from the duel just as Luna took out Diggle. Chaos swiped his hand blasting back Jones and Vance, Fred and George threw the _Avada Kedavra_ at their mother together and she fell. Chaos threw back his head and laughed, he ended the assault by releasing a blast of raw magic flinging them all back and smashing them in to the solid wall. The others went back to the battle and Harry fell back to keeping Tom's back clear, the light were still fighting and Chaos could see that Dumbledore was tiring, Tom was loosing a bit of energy but he would be fine, Chaos span around when he heard Bella scream and saw she was surrounded and had taken a nasty hit.

"Go," Tom told him and Chaos nodded, he smoked over and tore through them in their surprised state, he smoked Bella to the other side and healed the nasty gash across her stomach, she downed the potion handed to her and rejoined the battle, Chaos shook his head at her perseverance and heard the dulcet toned of screams as she tortured the ones responsible for injuring her. Then out of no where the battle froze, Chaos span just in time to see Albus Dumbledore's wand be blasted out of his hand, the wand arched up and was deftly caught by the Dark Lord who was looking so immensely smug it was radiating off of him.

"Chaos," Harry immediately smoked to his side.

"This is the day we take the ministry and Hogwarts." The Dark Lord said to the entire room, he nodded to Chaos who raised his wand in sync with his lover.

"_Avada Kedavra_." The sickly green lights shot from both wands and almost in slow motion they twisted together creating a huge ball of light and slammed in to Dumbledore's chest, Albus Dumbledore was thrown off of his feet and landed on the ground with a thud; he moved no more. A deafening cheer erupted through out the atrium as the death eaters celebrated their win, the cries from the defeated light couldn't be heard as the death eaters raised the roof.

"Magical Britain is ours." Chaos screamed over the crowed, Tom ensnared him at the waist and pulled him in a loving kiss which only served to make the Death Eaters cheer more, Chaos smiled.

"You said you'd give me the world."

"I did,"

"Getting closer, we'll work on the rest later." Tom shook his head with a smile.

"Whatever you want my Chaos,"

**So that's the battle and the ball, I know it's not as big as it could be but I hope you like it anyway. Tell me what you think!**

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is an extra long chapter, thank you for reviewing, following fav'ing, you're all great!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K**

**Warning: MPreg**

**Embracing Evil: Series 5,**

**Chapter 3;**

It had been a year since they had took control of the ministry and Hogwarts. Chaos and Tom worked on reforming the wizarding world and it had been a lot of difficult and time consuming work, but, eventually, they began to make progress. Lucius made a brilliant Minister and Tom was headmaster of Hogwarts with Chaos at his side, Chaos was deputy and the defence professor much to his joy, Bella was the Dark Arts professor and head of Slytherin, shockingly Fred and George taught the experimentation class which was created in their honour because of what they accomplished in the final battle, it was an elective which could only be taken after 5th year, and they were the heads of Gryffindor, surprisingly Flitwick remained the charms professor and head of Ravenclaw and Slughorn remained as the potions teacher, Tonks, who became Mrs Lupin, took over as head of Hufflepuff when Sprout retired and taught history and Charlie Weasley had ended up as CoMC Professor.

There were major changes in the corriculum to the ancient school. Old traditions were brought back and the filthy muggle ones abolished, all magic was taught there and there were no prejudice about dark and light. Even the supposed 'dark creatures' were not discriminated against and accepted in to Hogwarts, they had vampires and werewolves in attendence as well as veela and fey. The ministry also had a reform. Half the departments were scraped and new ones created, the misused of muggle artifacts was the first to go because there was a manditory rule of not entering the muggle world unless you were assigned to do so. Contary to the belief of the light, Tom had never wanted to slaughter all the muggleborns, a department had been created that monitered the birth of all first-generation witches and wizards, the term muggleborn was not used anymore because all association to muggles had been removed. When a magical birth occured the location was tagged and the child monitered, if the family accepted the magic well the child would be approached at the age of 5 to begin wizarding primary school which Remus was the headmaster and was brilliant at it, his kind nature helped the children get used to everything and appease the parents. However, if the family rebelled against their magical child then they child was taken and placed in one of the magical orphanges where they received the best care until they were old enough to start primary or were blood adopted in to a magical family, Narcissa and surprisingly Andromeda were running them and the Black sisters were ruthless in punishing those who harmed a child sent to them. Remus was also the beta to the biggest werewolf pack in britain, he and Fenrir helped all new wolves adjust and kept all rouge wolves in control, as well as being able to attend magical school, if they were born a wizard, Fenrir also sought out Tom to allow him to open a school for non-magical wolves to give them a community and be able to teach them wolflore; Tom had been delighted.

The Department of misteries was still open but instead of being an indepenendent section of the ministry, Tom and Chaos had final veto on everything that went on in there. They had also changed the auror department, Rodolphus and Rabastan ran it with iron fists and the aurors they had were legendary across the wizarding world, the training was immence and only the best of the best made it in to first level training, after that there were 3 levels of training that needed to be passed before making the coup. Everything was falling in to place and anyone who rebelled against the new rule found themselves on the reciving end of the death eaters who were still around. They were constantly busy with everything, so busy that Chaos had managed to hide the fact he had been violently sick every morning for over a month, the man had more important things to worry about than Chaos. Chaos was getting worried though, it couldn't be normal for this to happen so when Tom was in a meeting with Lucius, Chaos slipped down to see madam Pomfrey. The matron was in her office in the hosptial wing when he entered and she looked up with a smile.

"Hello Harry, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you."

"Sorry Poppy, been busy you know."

"Yes I can imagine, what you and Tom have acomplished is amazing." She told him and he smiled slightly, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry shifted, he could never hide anything from the stern matron.

"I've been being sick in the mornings for well over a month, I thought it would go away but it seems to be getting worse." Harry tugged at his hair and sat down, Poppy looked at him sternly.

"And I don't suppose you allowed Mr Riddle to know of this." She chided and Harry looked sheepish.

"Well no, I didn't want him worrying about me when its probably nothing."

"You know he won't be pleased." Harry sighed.

"I know, but that's why I came to you."

"Well come on, you know the drill." Harry sat on his usual bed while Poppy ran some tests, she frowned and began running tests Harry had never seen before, when she looked at the parchment she gasped.

"What, what is it!?"

"I don't believe it! I never thought I'd see it again." She murmured in awe.

"What!?" Harry demanded alarmed.

"Congratulations Harry, your pregnant."

Silence.

Harry just looked at her blankly not completely registering what she had just said.

"Could you repeat that for me?"

"Your pregnant, 4 months actually."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"With a child?"

"Yes,"

"I'm male." Harry pointed out and Poppy chuckled.

"Yes but you are also a powerful wizard. It's quite rare, I've only seen it happen once but when two powerful wizards are together they can conceive, it shouldn't be that surprising given the two of you." Poppy explained handing over the sheet, Harry read it over a few time and saw he was very clearly pregnant; he went in to shock. Poppy let him have some time to take it all in, Harry was just staring at the sheet, he sat there for around an hour before standing up.

"Are you ok now Harry?"

"Um, I don't know, thanks Poppy." He replied absently and left the wing, he went straight to the library scouring the books until he found one on male pregnancy. How in Merlin's name had he never heard of the possibility, he only heard about it now he was actually pregnant. That's when it hit him. He was pregnant, he was going to have a baby, with Tom. Harry's eyes widened; Tom. Chaos started hyperventilating and got up running back to their rooms as fast as he could, he threw open the door and rushed to the bathroom spewing his guts up. Chaos sat back with a groan, of all the things to happen, he blamed Tom, the man knew most things but yet he didn't think about the possibility of them being able to conceive even though they were the two most powerful wizards in their world; Chaos growled. He heard the door to their rooms open and felt Tom enter, Chaos pulled himself up and straightened his robes, he left the bathroom and leant against the wall. Tom was reading over some report, crimson eyes flicking quickly across the page, Chaos cleared his throat.

"Tom, have you ever heard of male pregnancy?" He asked casually.

"Yes, its rare, only powerful wizards would have a chance." Tom replied not even looking up, Chaos eyes narrowed.

"Didn't think to mention this before?"

"No, it seemed pretty irrelevant." Tom was still concentrating on the damn report which only served to piss Chaos off more.

"Irrelevant, you say its irrelevant, are you insane?" He snapped and Tom finally looked up to meet the icy glare Chaos was sending him, he blinked and got up to face him.

"It is not something that ever crossed my mind." Chaos laughed albeit a bit hysterically.

"Sure, why would it, I mean its not like your the most powerful wizard in our world and I'm pretty close second." Chaos hissed and Tom stepped forward to grab his hand but Harry all but leapt back.

"No, don't touch me." Tom froze.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You haven't guessed yet?" Harry asked sardonically.

"I haven't exactly been getting full information out of you." Tom sneered and Harry snarled.

"I'm pregnant you moron." There was silence as Tom took in what Harry just told him, multiple emotions played out in the crimson eyes and finally he spoke in just above a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, 4 months." Harry repeated handing over the parchment, the Dark Lord took it and read it repeatedly before swaying dangerously on the spot, Chaos only just summoned a chair before Tom fell backwards. Blank shock seemed to be the only thing in Tom's mind, he was completely unresponsive as he gripped the parchment with white knuckles and Harry knew they were going to be a while so he sat down in his own chair. It was 20 minutes before Tom even blinked, the Dark Lord had began to pace furiously muttering to himself and then he became hysterical, Chaos though his reaction was bad but Tom was having a breakdown much to the youngers alarm and when the Dark Lord started to hyperventilate, Chaos sat him back down.

"Breath Tom," Harry soothed and Tom laughed.

"You're pregnant, oh Merlin, you're pregnant."

"I know,"

"You're pregnant! This wasn't expected, we didn't plan this."

"Nothing ever goes to plan around me." Chaos pointed out and Tom laughed again, the hysterical edge clearer this time.

"This is a little different I believe."

"Yes, a bit,"

"A bit? You're pregnant,"

"I know this, I told you remember," Harry pointed out.

"You are with child, we're having a baby." Harry blinked and then smiled; they were having a baby.

"We're having a baby." Harry repeated and he could almost see the prospect sinking in to his lovers mind.

"We're going to be parents." Tom murmured in awe and Harry grinned.

"We're having a baby." Tom span him around happily, the man was positively beaming, an expression that was mirrored by Harry. Tom plastered little kisses over Harry's face before drawing him in for a beautiful kiss, Chaos couldn't believe the turn of events; he and Tom were going to be parents.

"I cannot believe it." Tom said still in a state of shock.

"You can't, I didn't even know it was possible before I went to ask Poppy to check me over." Harry shook his head and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And why exactly did you feel the need for a check up?" Harry shifted sheepishly.

"Ah, um, it was nothing really, I mean it makes sense now." Tom's other eyebrow rose and Harry sighed.

"I've been sick every morning for the past month, but I thought it would go away." He added hurriedly seeing the narrowing of the crimson eyes.

"I didn't notice,"

"That was kinda the point, you had things to worry about, I wasn't important." Harry waved him of but Tom shook his head.

"No, you are the most important thing to me, I should have noticed." Tom said firmly and Chaos knew there was no changing his mind.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're having a baby Tom, oh Merlin it sounds so weird, a tiny little human that we have to look after and care for. I'm a Professor and you rule the wizarding world-," he was cut off by a kiss.

"We," Tom stated kissing the ever present consort ring, "We rule the wizarding world." Harry smiled.

"We rule the wizarding world, and we have so many other things to do, what happens when the baby comes. What happens now, I'm pregnant and we have to prepare for the baby's arrival. What about names? Is it going to be a girl or a boy? Merlin, what if it hates me, I'm going to be a terrible dad." Harry was beginning to panic and Tom shushed him.

"You need to calm down, you don't want to stress the baby. The baby, whatever it is, will love you, how can it not? You are the most kind, loving, strong, powerful and beautiful person I have ever met and I love you." Harry would deny 'til the very end that that speech made him cry; Tom wiped away the tears with a small laugh and kissed him lightly.

"The baby will be the best looked after child in the history of the wizarding world, they will never want or need for anything." Tom reassured and Harry nodded, he placed a hand on his stomach and was surprise to find a small swell there, he felt a small pulse of magic and gasped lightly.

"What is it?" Harry took his hand and placed it on his stomach, there was another pulse of magic and Tom's lips parted a little in shock before he broke out in a bright smile.

"We're having a baby." He said as it became the utmost reality.

"We will go to Pomfrey tomorrow and find out everything, she will have to run every test on you to make sure everything if fine. You will have to stop teaching because that could harm the baby, I'm sure Narcissa will be fine to come over and look after you, I like her. Dolohov will cover your teaching and I'm sure Andromeda will cover for Narcissa, your friend, Luna was it, she can come to look after you too. We can't have you doing anything strenuous so your advanced duelling is cancelled as of now and we will have to move rooms because having this many stairs just to get you here is simply out of the question." Chaos watched all this with growing amusement; it seemed Tom was going in to protective possessive mode.

"Tom," Harry began with a smile, "I am not giving up teaching for at least another 2 maybe three months and then Barty can take over because I won't have anyone else, Narcissa I'm sure has better things to do that look after me and I will be perfectly able to do everything as I do for at least another 4 months. Luna is a good idea, she teaches Runes anyway so she will always be available, we are not moving rooms because I like these and if push comes to shove I will have an elf pop me here or have you forgotten the handy smoking ability I possess? The duelling club I will amend to, the amount of cutters I've had to the abdomen is alarming and I won't risk it." Tom seemed to be having an inner argument with himself.

"But teaching can be dangerous and what if-," Harry cut him off with a kiss and a grin.

"I'm teaching until I am unable to." And when Tom went to argue again and put on his best innocent look.

"You wouldn't deny your pregnant consort anything would you Tom?" Harry asked lightly, twisting his hair around his finger, he knew he had one when Tom's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing that often." Harry kissed his cheek.

"Yep, you got me in this mess."

"Me?"

"Well unless you're carrying child?"

"I seemed to remember a certain someone dressing in delectable leather trousers practically begging to be taken." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"No, I don't remember that." He said with a smirk, Tom rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to see Remus, you will have to smoke, I won't have you using the floo." He told him and Harry grinned.

"How'd you know where I wanted to go?"

"I'm just that good." Harry laughed and kissed him, he picked up his cloak and smoked away to Remus and Tonks rooms at the primary where they spent half their time, they no longer jumped at his arrival now and Harry grinned.

"Chaos, it's good to see you." Tonks greeted happily giving him a hug which he returned, he knew he was smiling like a fool but he didn't care.

"You look happy cub, good news?" Remus came over and gave him a one armed embrace, Harry nodded practically bouncing.

"Well spit it out." Tonks said exasperatedly and Harry laughed.

"I'm pregnant," he told them and both jaws dropped, Tonks released a squealed of delight and jumped up and down with him.

"Oh congratulations," Remus seemed too shocked for words but nodded.

"I just found out, I'm so excited, I was terrified at first and confused but its so good." Harry gushed.

"I can't believe it." Remus muttered and Harry nodded.

"I know, it came as a shock for me too, and Tom for that matter."

"You told him?" Tonks questioned bringing him to sit down.

"More like yelled at him, poor guy nearly had a break down." Harry chuckled.

"I'm not surprised, I would too if Tonks yelled at me she was pregnant." Remus laughed and Tonks winked.

"I'll keep that in mind for when the time comes." Remus looked at little alarmed.

"How far along are you?"

"4 months," Tonks gasped.

"That's nearly half way."

"I know, and I didn't even know I could get pregnant." Harry shook his head and Remus snickered.

"Now that would be a shock."

"Tell me about it!"

"Names, have you thought of names?"

"No, I only found out an hour ago, but I want him or her to carry the Slytherin name, I haven't told Tom yet but I think he will like it." Harry smiled.

"He will, I'm surprised he let you come and see us alone." Remus stated with a grin, he knew how possessive and protective the Dark Lord could be over his consort.

"He wanted me to give up teaching, duelling and climbing stairs today and have Luna and Narcissa 'look after' me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know its going to get worse,"

"Oh I know but this is his fault so he will have to take care of me." Harry crossed his arms with a nod. He stayed for a few drinks (non alcoholic for Chaos) before smoking back and walking straight in to his beloved waiting arms, and when they climbed in to bed that night Chaos couldn't help but smile thinking of what the future could bring.

* * *

When they went to see Poppy she predicted that the pregnancy was due to take a rapid increase and usually only lasted 8 months apposed to 9, she was right because over the next 2 months Chaos ballooned to over 4x the size he was. It was mad. Tom had announced the good news after the check up and it had caused massive celebrations everywhere, they were all happy that the consort Chaos (Also knows as Harry Potter) was expecting and wished them all the best. Another occurrence that happened due to the pregnancy was Harry's hormones. They were all over the place and it was a nightmare, he would go from happy and cheerful to balling his eyes out over the littlest of things. Tom had been amazing, the man was doing anything and everything that Chaos wanted, one time when he had woken up at 3am craving curry and ice cream Tom had gotten it for him, it had made Harry so happy he had dissolved in to tears. Chaos had gotten so big that he had to stop teaching much to his ire, he had gone on an hour long rant to Tom about the injustice of it before demanding chocolate. They had yet to come up with names, but the castle had provided them with an adjourning room which they turned in to a nursery of neutral colours, and Tom had promised to take him baby shopping the next day, the man wanted to clear everything with Pomfrey first. At that point Tom walked with and his face lit up when he saw Chaos, he gave him a swift kiss before gently kissing the bump, it was a daily thing.

"How are you feeling today?" Tom asked sitting down and allowing Harry to lay his head in his lap.

"Today's been good, no sickness, no mood swings, but I'm so bored." He told him and Tom chuckled.

"You only have 2 months left, and you have an appointment with Poppy in 20 minutes so perhaps she can tell you why you're so big, Narcissa and Nymphadora will be escorting you that way I can get all this hideous paperwork out of the way before you get back." Harry nodded relaxing as Tom ran his hand through the brightly streaked hair, Narcissa and Tonks arrived 10 minutes before the appointment and Harry got up, with difficulty, placing on his cloak and taking Cissa's arm. He smoked to the infirmary where Poppy was waiting for them, Narcissa helped him on to the bed and sat down by his side.

"How is everything Harry?"

"Fine, I don't feel too bad but I don't get why I'm so big, its ridiculous, I shouldn't be this big until next month." He complained and Poppy smiled gently.

"It's probably just extra fluid, I'll check you over just to be sure." She began running her spells and everything came up brilliantly until she frowned; Harry was immediately worried.

"What is it?" He held Narcissa and Tonks hands in a vice like grip but they didn't complain.

"Just a minute Harry dear, hold very still," Poppy ordered and Harry froze up as she weaved her wand, her eyes widened and jaw dropped before breaking out in a dazzling smile.

"Congratulations Mr Potter, you're having twins." Harry swayed as Narcissa gasped and Tonks gaped.

"Twins," He parroted hoarsely.

"Yes, a little boy and a little girl." Harry immediately began crying much too the woman's distress.

"Get my Tom." He begged at Poppy who rushed to her fireplace, seconds later the Dark Lord swept over to his crying lover who buried his face in the olders neck.

"Hey, calm down," He soothed in the softest voice any of the women had every heard, he was gently running his hand through the silky hair as Harry calmed his breathing.

"What has you so upset?" Tom asked pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Tw-twins," Harry got out as he calmed himself, the Dark Lord blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"We're having twins, a boy and a girl." Harry told him and Tom sucked in a sharp breath.

"Wha- w-we're having _twins?" _Tom stuttered in disbelief and Harry nodded with a happy smile, Tom gave Harry a beautiful smile and lightly kissed him, by now all the women were silently crying at the sight, none of them had seen the pair act like this and it was stunning.

"Congratulations," Tonks managed through her tears, Tom nodded with a small smile before blinking and looking at them all.

"Are they crying?" He asked Harry uncertainly and Harry covered his snickers, Tom was uncomfortable with crying women.

"I think they're happy for us."

"So why are they crying?" Harry shook his head and stood up, Tom immediately wrapped an arm around his consort for support which Harry leaned in to.

"Is everything else fine?" Tom questioned Poppy who composed herself enough to nod and hand over the parchment, Tom pulled Harry out with him quickly and Harry smoked them to their rooms much to Tom's disgust. The man hated Harry's form of travel, said it felt disgusting and nauseating; Harry laughed at him.

"I still hate that feeling."

"Twins," Harry repeated.

"A boy and a girl."

"We can choose names and go shopping now." Harry said excitedly clapping his hands.

"I promised to take you shopping tomorrow, but there's a bit of a problem." Harry instantly looked broken hearted.

"No, we can still go but the elite caught wind and now want to come, as 'guard'." Tom rolled his eyes but Harry beamed.

"Oh this is wonderful, and Narcissa can come too and help me choose with Bella. Barty and the brothers can carry my things and Lucius and Dolohov can be the actual guard." Tom smiled at Harry's enthusiasm and pulled him in to his lap resting his hand lightly on the bump.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Harry asked curiously tracing patterns with his finger on Tom's strong jaw, the man took his hand and kissed the ring.

"A few," Harry just looked at him.

"I like Emrys for the boy, Cepheus Emrys." Harry tilted his head before nodding.

"I like it, Cepheus Emrys Remus Slytherin." He almost laughed at Tom's shocked expression.

"Slytherin?"

"Of course, I think it's fitting." He was given a searing kiss in response and he moaned, another thing he hated, no sex. It was killing him.

"I swear, as soon as these babies are out I'm going to let you do anything you want to me." Harry murmured huskily and was pleased when the crimson eyes darkened.

"I'll keep you to that my Chaos." Harry shuddered at the promise in those words.

"I know, now where were we?" Tom chuckled.

"Names for our little girl,"

"Pyxis Lily Slytherin," Harry suggested and Tom hummed in agreement.

"It's nice but I like Cassiopeia, how about Pyxis Lily Cassiopeia Slytherin?" Harry nodded with a smile.

"I love it!"

"Do you want our children to have godparents?"

"Remus and Tonks for Emrys,"

"Bellatrix and -,"

"Barty," Harry interrupted and Tom smirked.

"If you would have let me finish, I would have said Barty." Harry grinned.

"Good,"

"Are you hungry?" Tom asked and Harry nodded.

"Strawberries and pickles with chocolate sauce and mustard on toast." Harry decided after a moments thought, Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust, Chaos' cravings had been unusual, but that was definitely the worst.

"That sounds utterly vile." Tom told him as he ordered the food from an elf, Harry grinned. The elf popped in with the food and Tom shuddered, Chaos on the other hand took it eagerly, he turned it in to a sandwich and bit in to it all groaning in appreciation.

"This is so good." He stated, he offered his sandwich to Tom.

"Bite?" He laughed at Tom's disgusted look.

"No you are perfectly fine." Chaos killed the sandwich in minutes and sighed happily, he laid his head on Tom's shoulder with his hand on his bump smiling at the twin pulses of magic he could feel.

* * *

"Where are they, this is ridiculous, I want to go now." Chaos whined tugging at his hair, Tom pulled the hands away.

"They are set to be in here in 10 minutes, calm Chaos you need not the stress." Chaos huffed.

"I'm stressing because I want to go shopping now, what if all the nice things are gone?"

"Chaos, everything will be fine."

"Where are we going? Not Diagon,"

"No, not Diagon Ally. I am taking you to Dublin." Tom told him almost casually and Harry stopped.

"Dublin?" He asked astonished.

"Yes, I looked for the best place to shop for children and Narcissa suggested France. I am not that fond of the French Magical sector and I happened to chance across the Irish Magical sector located in Dublin on business, it is an interesting place and I am sure you will love it." Tom explained and Harry beamed.

"Oh this is so exciting, a day trip away. I can't wait, we can choose little booties and tiny clothes, oooh and little mittens." Tom shook his head at his consorts change of mood, Chaos' mood swings were alarming at points.

"We will have to get matching everything but in different colours, I don't want pink for Pixi though, it's so stereotypical and our children will not be following the crowd." Harry stated, "I want green, and maybe purple."

"Whatever you want,"

"But what about you, they're your babies too?"

"You are allowing them to carry the Slytherin name, I am quite happy to let you choose what you wish." Tom said, "Just no gold." He added as an after thought, Harry grinned.

"Or red," there was a knock at the door and the elite entered, Narcissa and Bellatrix went straight to Harry and immediately began chattering about all things baby, the men went to the Dark Lord.

"What's the plan My Lord?" Barty asked brightly, Tom smirked.

"We're going to Dublin, Chaos has already planned all your jobs." The look on the Dark Lord's face didn't reassure them.

"Why do I get the feeling I made a mistake in suggesting this?" Barty sighed and Tom chuckled, he had become much more relaxed around his elite now they had won.

"I believe Lucius and Antonin are the actual guard. Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty, Chaos has decided that you will be carrying his things." They looked at him astonished.

"Carrying his things?" Rabastan repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, he was most excited. But if you don't like the idea you are welcome to tell him." They all took a step back at the very thought and Tom smirked. The last time someone had disagreed with Chaos they had found themselves multiple different colours, a beard to rival Dumbledore and unable to sit down without pain, Tom had had a good laugh at the state of them.

"No, its fine, sounds perfect." Rodolphus muttered gruffly.

"Why, do you not wish to repeat the last experience?" Lucius asked amused, having been through pregnancy with his wife, the blonde aristocrat was not stupid enough to disagree with Chaos and stayed well back.

"We agreed never to mention it again." Rabastan snapped wincing at the memory.

"Tom, can we go now?" Chaos asked practically radiating excitement, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Yes, we are taking a portkey." Chaos wrinkled his nose.

"Ew," he stepped in to Tom's arms and took hold of the ribbon they were using, the elite gathered around and it was activated. When his feet slammed in to the floor he held on to Tom like his life depended on it, Tom, on the other hand, felt his bones slowly being crushed but refrained from wincing, he gently peeled Chaos off and flexed his fingers.

"I despise portkeys." Chaos muttered. He looked around and gasped, they had arrived in a beautiful city square with a marble statue as the centre piece.

"Oh, this is amazing." And Narcissa and Bellatrix made sounds of agreement, their husbands shifted as they glared at them.

"Where do you want to go first?" Tom asked him, Chaos looked towards the women and nodded.

"Cots," Tom led them to a large store and when the entered Harry stopped in shock, there were tunnes and tunnes of cots and other sleeping things for babies in every different variation imaginable.

"Holy shit," Barty yelped alarmed.

"Got that right," Chaos murmured and even Tom looked shocked. They ventured in where Narcissa and Bella led Chaos away to look and they disappeared in to the aisle.

"I feel as if I will never see them again." Tom stated looking around wearily, the male elite covered their snickers.

"Ooh look at this one." They heard Narcissa coo.

"Awe, it's so pretty, but it isn't the right one." Chaos stated, "I wonder what Tom thinks, hey where did they go?" The elite ventured in following the Dark Lord, Tom rolled his eyes at them, they found the three of them looking at a cot and Chaos had a frown on his face.

"There you are!" He said brightly, "What do you think? I like it but there's something missing." Chaos frowned again, Tom looked at the cot which was a beautiful oak cot but his consort was right.

"No, not that one," Tom agreed, Harry beamed at him and continued down the rows. He dismissed a few of them but he found one and gasped; it was perfect. It was an ebony like wood hand crafted cot with intricate detailing on the head board, there was ivy wrapping around the bars in patterns but there was on thing missing.

"It's almost perfect." Harry murmured looking at it.

"Oh Chaos it's beautiful." Bella said in awe.

"It needs snakes twisting around the detailing," He pointed out.

"That would make it even better." Narcissa agreed, "I'll go get the clerk." She vanished and came back with a stern looking man.

"What can I do ya for?"

"I want this one but I want snakes carved around the detailing, with ruby and emerald eyes." The clerk looked at him unimpressed.

"That ain't gunna to happen, tis a 1842 hand crafted cradle from the extinct midnight wood."

"But I want snakes." Chaos said as if it was obvious.

"And I said it ain't happening, I am not risking an irreplaceable piece."

"It has to have snakes, my babies have to have the best."

"I will not put snakes on it, the piece will be ruined by such a stupid idea." Narcissa and Bellatrix gasped and Chaos blinked a few times, it didn't help, the tears still came, he tried to wipe them away but they only came faster, the women rushed to his side hushing him.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I only wanted snakes on the cot, and you're being so mean about it."

"It was an awful idea." The man stated unremorsefully, looking at the crying Chaos with a slight sneer, Bella finally snapped.

"Foolish man, do you know who you've just upset?" She demanded and the man looked as if he couldn't care, Chaos was still crying.

"Bella, go and fetch our Lord, Chaos needs him." Narcissa said, the man's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Chaos in a new light, as Bella strode away the man went pale and started to shake.

"Ch-Ch-Chaos?" Narcissa glared at him as she tried to sooth a distraught Chaos, they all felt the Dark Lord's oppressive magic, the clerk looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him, Narcissa passed him over to Tom; the Dark Lord was furious.

"What happened?" He hissed and Narcissa pointed at the man who flinched under the bloody glare.

"You dare upset him, especially when he is carrying my children?" The Dark Lord demanded and his magic crackled, he gently soothed Chaos who had stopped crying now he was back with Tom.

"What did he do my Chaos?" Chaos sniffed a few times.

"He won't put snakes on my cot, but it has to have snakes for the babies. He said it was a stupid and awful idea and refused to do it." Tom had stiffened up as had the other elite, the look that Tom shot the man could have turned him stone if it had been infused with magic.

"My Chaos wants snakes carved in to the cot so he will have snakes carved in to the cot and you will do it to his exact idea and detail, if he wants stones put in he will have it. I do not care if he demanded you smash up the cot and burn it to turn the ash in to fertiliser, you will do it." Tom snarled and the man nodded hurriedly.

"O-o-o-of course M-my Lord," he got out, Tom ran a hand through Chaos long hair and got him to look up.

"You can have your snakes, just tell him what you want and it will be done, it was just a misunderstanding." Harry gave him a dazzling smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, he told the man exactly what he wanted and how it should be done, the clerk made the most detailed plan he had ever took.

"They will be done in the hour." Chaos clapped happily.

"Oh this is perfect, we can come back. Clothes or toys next?"

"Oh can we get clothes next?" Bella begged and Chaos nodded eagerly, they left the store with a skip in their step, the Dark Lord turned back to the man.

"You are very lucky I am with my consort or you would be in a world of pain. If there is one thing wrong with these cots where we return you won't live to complain about the loss of money." Tom warned and swept out, the elite each sent the man a warning glare before following their lord, when they were all gone the clerk let out a sigh of relief, he looked at his plan and swallowed; this would be his very best work. Chaos was dragging both women to the baby clothing store a few doors down, they entered and Chaos made a sound of delight.

"Awe look at all the tiny clothes, this is the cutest thing ever." He exclaimed excitedly, they walked in and a friendly looking lady approached them with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Ivy, is there anything I can do to assist?" Narcissa smiled warmly at the young lady who was very polite.

"No thank you, not yet, we are just helping Chaos look for clothes." The girl gasped in awe.

"Chaos is shopping in my store," She dropped in to a low curtsy, "It is an honour to meet you Chaos, if there is anything I can do just let me know." Chaos beamed.

"Thank you, I need everything for the babies. Tom should be here now, he doesn't want anything gold for them." Said man walked in as if summoned and Harry smiled, the girl gave another low curtsy.

"My Lord, it is an honour." Tom nodded.

"Have you seen anything you like?" He asked Chaos who shook his head.

"Not yet, we've been talking to Ivy, she's been so nice to me." Chaos told him, Tom gave him a smile.

"Good," Tom said, Chaos pulled him down in to the store with a wave to Ivy who beamed.

"You have just made him very happy." Narcissa told the girl who looked a bit confused.

"The Dark Lord I mean,"

"Really?" She asked in awe,

"Yes, the clerk in the cot store made Chaos upset and you have cheered him back up." Ivy scowled.

"Old man Jones, he's horrible, doesn't like it when people want to make adjustments to his precious cots. He refused to edit the one I fell in love with so I didn't take it, it was such a beautiful one." Narcissa frowned.

"Which one, we just had the same argument."

"I don't know if it's still there but it was the oak one, relatively close in, my Charlie has only just been born so he won't need it yet but it was a disappointment. I only wanted his name carved in script with a sapphire in." Ivy sighed before shrugging and smiling at Narcissa.

"Never mind, if there anything Chaos wishes just call and I'll be there. I have a book of sample materials and designs in progress if he wishes." Narcissa nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," she caught up with Chaos and laughed at the sight to which she returned to, Barty, Rodolphus and Rabastan were already weighed down with hundreds of clothes for the baby.

"Look at this, won't she look so adorable in this." He held up a green and gold dress but then frowned, "This needs to be silver, Ivy!" He called and the girl seemed to materialise out of thin air.

"How can I help?"

"It has gold on it." Chaos stated.

"That is no problem Chaos, I can have it changed to any colour you wish in any material, I have the books here if you wish you wish to see them." Chaos beamed and thrust the dress at Barty who caught it steadily, Chaos flicked through the book and finally deciding on 'moon glow' as the colour instead of gold, he pointed it out and she changed it there for him.

"That's perfect, you're brilliant Ivy." He said happily, he looked through the designs books and froze on one of them, it was silver but it looked as if it was rippling, there was a star and swirl patterning flowing through it in a softly glowing pale green and Chaos gasped.

"What's this?" He pointed it out and Ivy's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's nothing, I'm sorry I forgot that was in there, its just something I'm working on, its not finished." She explained hurriedly but Chaos shook his head.

"It's stunning, I have to have it for blankets, one for each of them, if you could reverse the colouring for the second that would be amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it, its beautiful. You have good talent." He told her and Ivy blushed.

"Thanks,"

"Look Tom, isn't it perfect for the twins?" Harry showed him with glowing eyes, Tom looked at the design and his eyebrow raised, that was a brilliant piece of work and as he looked closely he could see the minuet runes in the stitching; he was impressed.

"Impressive, they will be perfect for the twins." Harry smiled and Ivy's blushed deepened.

"I'll get them right away My Lord." She vanished and Chaos sighed happily.

"I like her," Chaos continued to pick out everything that took his fancy with a happy smile,

"Apparently, the clerk in the cot store turns down all edits to his cots." Narcissa told her sister as she pointed out a cute pair of booties to Chaos.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was speaking to Ivy and the same thing happened to her, she fell in love with the oak one Chaos first saw but he wouldn't change it for her so she left it."

"What did she wish to be done to it?" The Dark Lord asked making them jump slightly, he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"She only wanted his name scripted with a sapphire, according to her 'old man Jones' is horrible and does it to all his customers." Tom frowned slightly.

"Her child's name?"

"Charlie My Lord," Tom hummed. Ivy came back over with two prettily wrapped boxes, she handed them carefully to Chaos who peeped in and gasped.

"Thank you so much." He started crying again much to her alarm.

"Oh no, please don't cry,"

"Sorry, its just they're so perfect and its making me so happy." Ivy still looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, his emotions have been running high lately, he's due soon." Narcissa explained in reassurance.

"I didn't mean to upset him."

"Honestly its fine." Chaos wiped his face and smiled at her.

"Thank you. These are the best things I have ever seen, truly." Ivy nodded and returned the smile.

"Do you want all of your other things to be boxed up, I can have them shipped to the castle if you wish, that way there is no risk of damage."

"Oh would you? That would be so helpful." She smiled and waved her wand, all of the things were immediately boxed up nicely and stacked to go. Barty handed over a generous sack of gold and they left the store, Ivy wished him the best and Harry waved good bye.

"Barty," Tom called him over as Chaos went off with Narcissa and Bella again.

"Yes My Lord." He handed over a sheet of parchment.

"Take this to the cot store and order it to be done on the oak cot Chaos first saw, tell the clerk to have it done the same time as Chaos' and to have it delivered to this store." If Barty was confused he didn't let it show, he rushed back to the store and Tom caught up with his consort. Chaos was now picking out jewellery, he had ordered a silver band for each baby with their initials carved in and with a scattering of rubies and emeralds, as they were being wrapped Barty returned and nodded to his Lord. Next they went for toys where Chaos went mad, he got something of everything and the poor elite were struggling to carry it, Tom merely smirked at their panting and added more.

"I think I'm going to collapse." Rabastan gasped as he stumbled to the counter, the toys spilled on to the side and he sighed in relief.

"Do you think you have enough Chaos?" he asked lightly but Chaos shook his head.

"No, I couldn't find life like snakes, they had dragons and I got them but I want snakes, ones that look like Nagini and Arani."

"We will have them made." Tom assured him and Chaos grinned.

"Brilliant," they shopped for bottles and dummies, tiny little spoons and forks made from plastic and tiny bowls made for tiny people, Chaos had loads of fun with Narcissa and Bella picking those out, he even picked out a bib that said 'I love my daddy' much to Tom's amusement. Finally, when Chaos was shopped out, they returned for the cot and were blown away, the clerk had obviously taken the threat to heart because he had done a phenomenal job, the snakes were wound beautifully around the detailing and around the bars, the jewelled eyes glittering in the light.

"Oh, look at them." Chaos sighed in awe.

"Do you like them?" Tom asked just to make sure, Chaos nodded vigorously lightly running a hand over the intricately carved serpents.

"Wonderful," Tom ordered for them to be shipped to the castle before leading Chaos out, he pulled out the ribbon again and let them all gather round before activating the portkey. As they left, Ivy's gasped as she saw her dream cot delivered to her with her sons name beautifully scripted with a sapphire on the head board, she took the note with shaking hands and saw it was written in the same script as the headboard.

_For making my Chaos so happy,_

_LV,_

She burst in to happy tears and ran to show her husband, she would never forget this day for the rest of her life. Chaos was radiating happiness when they finally collapsed in to their room, he snuggled up to Tom with a smile.

"You are happy?"

"Yes, the babies have everything possible."

"I said they would," Chaos nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them." He sighed rubbing his bump.

"You are not the only one," Tom murmured with a small smile of his own.

* * *

Chaos final two months shot by and each day he was getting more and more anxious, he was excited and scared at the same time, he had to take multiple calming draughts to stop him going in to full on panic attacks. Tom was on the edge at all times and it was showing, on some days he could be pleasant, but on other days he was to be avoided by everyone accept Chaos. The consort was currently in his rooms with Narcissa, Bella, Tonks and Barty, they were eagerly talking about the arrival of the twins.

"It's so exciting, the babies will be here so soon."

"I bet you can't wait." Narcissa gushed at Chaos nodded.

"No and nor can Tom." Eyebrows were raised at that, the man had been damn right terrifying the last time he had been seen.

"He seems to be in a peculiar mood." Tonks ventured and Harry grinned.

"He's just nervous, he's going to be a daddy too, I reminded him about it the other night and it sent him in to shock."

"That would explain a lot." Barty muttered.

"You have decided on names?" Bella asked and Harry nodded with a shy smile.

"Pyxis for the girl and Cepheus for the boy."

"Oh, they're beautiful." Chaos nodded.

"I chose the girl and Tom chose the boy." They continue talking animatedly and when they went to leave Chaos rose to see them out, he had taken one step when he felt a shooting pain in his abdomin and a rush of liquid, he gasped and it was echoed through the room.

"Oh Merlin."

"That hurt." Chaos moaned and the women squealed.

"The babies are coming." Chaos froze wide eyed.

"What?"

"The babies are coming, we have to get you to the hospital wing now." Narcissa told him with a bright smile, they helped him all the way to the wing and Chaos was in pain. He kept getting them it intervals and when he mentioned it they picked up speed, Poppy came rushing out and motioned to a bed.

"When did the water break?" She questioned waving her wand.

"Around 5 minutes ago." Bella said as Chaos cried out.

"It's ok Chaos, the babies are coming now." Poppy soothed but he shook his head.

"No, not with out Tom." He moaned, they all turned to Barty who winced but nodded, it had to be him that had to interupt an important meeting. He ran to the floo and went straight to the ministry, there was a massive que for the elevator so with a deep breath and steely determination, Barty took the stairs up to level one, he didn't stop running no matter how heavy his legs got or how short his breath came. He pushed himself on and when he reached the top he nearly collapsed, shaking his head he dashed to the ministers office ignoring the yells of the secretary saying they weren't to be disturbed and burst in to the office.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Crouch?" Lucius demanded standing up, Barty ignored him also in favour of sucking in a sharp breath and looking towards the Dark Lord.

"Chaos- babies- now." He got out and Tom blinked.

"Repeat that," Barty took a deep breath.

"The babies are coming now, Chaos has gone in to labour." Tom went sheet white and stumbled backwards in shock, the only thing that was keeping him upright was the vice grip on the fire mantle.

"Now?"

"Yes and he wants you there." Tom was beginning to hyperventilate much to Lucius and Barty's alarm, Lucius slowly aproached his Lord.

"Going to be a parent, I can't do this." He breathed sucking in sharp breaths, he continued to mutter to himself until Lucius interrupted him

"My Lord, your children are about to be born, do you not with to be there?" Lucius asked softly, Tom looked at him in shock.

"My children, yes of course I want to be there- oh right, yes." He shook his head and floo'd straight to the hospital wing, Barty and Lucius followed quickly and rushing in to the wing. Tom was already by Chaos' side and the younger consort gripped his hand, this time Tom did wince.

"Do all pregnant people suddenly have a muscle growth?"

"I believe so My Lord." Lucius said wincing at the memory of Narcissa and her pregnancy, Chaos cried out again.

"Ouch damn it, this hurts."

"It's nearly time," Poppy said.

"When these babies are out, I'm going to kill you Tom Marvolo Riddle." Chaos growled and hissed in pain.

"That's fine, just after the babies are born." The pressure on Tom's hand somehow increased much to the Dark Lord's alarm.

"You need to drink this Chaos." Poppy handed him over a clear potion which numbed his entire abdomin, she waved her wand and created a neat slice across the bump, everyone was silent as she worked each holding their breath. The silence was shattered by the cry of baby number one, she quickly wrapped it in a blanked and handed it over to Tonks, who was in charge of washing and weighing, the second baby soon followed and Chaos stomach was healed without a scar leaving a flat, umblemished abdomin. Chaos was given the antidote which allowed him to sit up and Poppy carefully brought over the two babies, she handed one to Chaos who was crying happily and one to the Dark Lord who looked as if he was close to tears.

"Say hello to your babies." Chaos looked down at his little girl, by the purple blanket, and knew he had never been so happy in all his life, she had his delecate features and frame and when she opened her eyes he was astonished to see Tom's bright crimson eyes.

"She has your eyes," he said in wonder. Tom meanwhile was gazing down at the tiny human in his arms in utter astonishment, he had never seen something so small, his son has his sharp features and aristocratic look but Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, a single tear made it's way down his face as he took everything in.

"They're finally here." He murmured, he looked at Harry who was smiling at him, he couldn't help but lean over for a gentle kiss.

"I love you." Harry told him and Tom smiled.

"And I you," They had completely forgotten about their audience until someone sniffed, it seemed they had managed to reduce them all to blubbering messes; even Lucius and the brothers were crying.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Narcissa said and it was agreed by everyone, somewhere during everything, Remus, the brothers, the twins and Luna had got there and they were all also crying much to Tom's discomfort.

"We've chosen godparents." Harry told them, he looked toward Tom who nodded.

"Remus and Nym," the pair gasped, "say hello to Cepheus Emrys Remus Slytherin." Tom carefully passed his son to the trebling metamorph, Tonks had a whole new wave of tears as she took the baby.

"Thank you." Remus managed and Harry smiled, he looked at his daughter then at Bella who swayed slightly.

"Bella and Barty, this is Pyxis Lily Cassiopeia Slytherin." He passed his little girl over to Barty who was stood next to the bed, Barty held her like she was spun sugar and he walked over to Bella who was also in more tears.

"Thank you, it's such an honour." The babies were passed around for everyone to hold until finally they were passed back to their parents, the party left with congratulations giving the new parents some privacy with their children.

"I cannot believe they're finally here." Chaos said happily.

"It's amazing." Tom agreed with a small smile, Poppy came over with two bottles filled with milk and handed them to each parent.

"You can feed them now and then you're free to go back to your rooms." She told them and Tom sent her a grateful smile.

"Now they won't drink all of the milk so don't worry about that, you're looking for just below half on average." Harry nodded. After they had fed the twins, Tom helped Chaos out of the bed and the younger consort blinked a few times.

"This feels weird." He took a tentative step and grinned.

"It feels so light," Tom chuckled and led him out.

"I expect it will take some getting used to, you are no longer carrying two people inside of you."

"I'll be carrying them outside now." Harry said brightly, the reached their rooms and walked straight in to the nursery, both babies were fast asleep when they were placed gently in to their cots.

"We're actually parents." Harry sighed happily, Tom wrapped his arms around his consorts waist and they just stood watching the babies sleep for a few moments before leaving the room with multiple monitoring charms layered around the twins. Tom led down and Chaos curled in to his sighed, he hadn't been able to do that for a while, he suddenly rolled over so he was straddling Tom's hip with mischief sparkling in the green eyes.

"I seem to remember a promise I made a few months ago?" he said lightly with an innocent tilt of his head, he knew exactly when Tom worked out which promise he was talking about when the crimson eyes darkened, he was drawn in to a searing kiss and couldn't help but smile; everything was perfect.

**So that's it! The end of Embracing Evil and I hope everyone liked it, for those who stuck it out from the beginning to the end I cannot thank you enough, it's people like you who make me want to continue writing. I'm going to write a short **_**epilogue**_** and post it next so please check that out **

**Jess***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Epilogue: 11 years later.**_

"Daddy, daddy, look what came, look." Pyxis Lily Cassiopeia Slytherin came running in to the living room of their manor, she was clutching a thick creamy envelope and positively beaming, she had grown up to be a stunning girl. She had long, dark hair, so dark that there was natural blue tints running through it and it reached her mid back, alabaster skin which was perfectly unblemished, delicate features just like her dad and a small, lithe frame to finish it off, the thing that was most stand out was the glowing crimson eyes which she had inherited from Tom.

"Calm down Pixi, what has your father said about running?"

"That it is unbecoming as a Princess." She rolled her eyes and Chaos grinned, Tom was the rule giver in the household whereas Harry got off lightly and was the praiser; it was a great system in his eyes. When the man had come in positively beaming one day it raised questions, he had happily told Chaos that the wizarding public had titled their children the Prince and the Princess and Tom was quite happy to keep it that way so it had stuck.

"My Hogwarts letter arrived to day." She told him excitedly just as her brother ran in doing the exact same thing.

"Dad look, my Hogwarts letter." Cepheus had grown in to a mini version of Tom with Harry's jewel like eyes, they were both incredibly beautiful children who would grow up to be heart breakers for sure.

"You both are acting so surprised they actually came. Your father is the headmaster." Harry pointed out amused.

"Yes but it is exciting, do you think Teddy, Ares, Harry and Evy have their letters yet?" Tonks had been unknowingly pregnant for a few months before the twins were born, she had had a hell of a surprise when Poppy diagnosed her and she had given birth to Theodore John Lupin, Teddy for short, in the July, a big surprise had been Bella. She had been visiting her sisters at one of the magical orphanages when a new arrival had been brought it, she took one look at the little girl with curious purple eyes and fell in love, she had summoned Rodolphus there and then and demanded they take the little girl home as their own; wisely Rodolphus agreed. She had been blood adopted and her name was Ares Chaos Lestrange much to Harry's joy. The one which had shocked everyone, including Tom, to the point of speechlessness was when Barty and Rabastan had announced they were together and had just adopted twins; Evyenne and Harrison Crouch-Lestrange. No one had seen that one coming, no one had even known they were together let alone adopting children, but when everyone had gotten over the shock it had been cause of celebration. The twins had grown up with Ares, Teddy and the other twins and it had been trying at some points. When they were together it was a war zone, they wreaked absolute havoc on everything, but were never caught, in all his life Chaos had never met anyone more Slytherin than those 6 and he was with the Slytherin Lord.

"Probably, why don't you floo and ask." He suggested they nodded and ran off, Chaos rolled his eyes just as Tom floo'd in.

"You just missed the excitement." Tom raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Hogwarts letters just arrived, it was like you didn't run the school." Tom chuckled.

"And now they have gone to see Ares and Theodore before rushing to see the twins?"

"Of course," Pyxis came running back in to the living room.

"Pyxis," Tom sighed.

"Oh father your back," She rushed in to his arms, Tom was such a softy with his children, he may set the rules but it didn't mean he didn't turn to a pile of goo whenever any of them turned they're begging eyes on him.

"Yes and what have I told you about running?"

"But we're at our manor and our Hogwarts letters came." She reasoned and he sighed again.

"You'll be the death of me." She kissed his cheek with an innocent smile which she had picked up from Chaos, said person whistled innocently when Tom shot him a light glare.

"Father, are we going shopping soon?" Cepheus asked walking in, it was obvious he had stopped running right out side the door by the slight colouring of his cheeks.

"Yes, you can set a date with your friends and we can go as one." Both children beamed and 'walked' off.

"They're going to school already." Chaos murmured with a small smile, Tom wrapped him in his arms with a kiss.

"It has gone fast."

"I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, I was so shocked and terrified.

"I remember also, I believe you called me a moron." Chaos laughed at the memory.

"In my defence, I had just found out I was pregnant, a feat I thought was impossible, and you were concentrating on a damn report."

"It never occurred to me that it would happen, it was a shock too." Tom said and Chaos grinned.

"Remember their first words." Tom smiled at the memory, the twins did everything together so when Cepheus spoke for the first time Pyxis was seconds after, what had made Tom so happy about it was that they both spoke in parceltongue, he had been so ecstatic that he had cancelled all exams in school in celebration.

"Their accidental magic was something." Tom remembered, Chaos laughed as Tom shuddered. Both the twins had extraordinary magical power, how could they not with their parents, and their accident magic had started early on, from levitation to summoning; everything happened. It had been a challenging day when the twins were around 6 and realised with a little thought that they could control their magic, they would make things happen and claim it was accidental magic and the worse thing was that neither Chaos nor the Dark Lord could tell.

"I think it was funnier when Pyxis got hold of your wand." Chaos had been teaching 5th year defence when Barty had burst in with tears of laughter catching his breath, he had hastily explained that Pyxis had gotten hold of Tom's wand and he couldn't get it back, Chaos had trouble covering his snickers as he told Barty to cover the rest of the class and smoked back to their rooms. When he arrived the place was in pandemonium and he nearly died laughing, Pyxis had been stood in the middle of the room waving the wand furiously and it looked like a Gryffindor had sicked on it that their rooms, everything was glowing gold or glaring red, there were lions everywhere and Tom was knelt in front of her begging for his wand back. Chaos had finally got himself under control to call to Pyxis, she ran to her daddy who hoisted her up and set her on his hip and gently took the wand away and handed back to a very thankful Tom. When the Dark Lord had tried to remove it, it didn't work and only got worse, Chaos had laughed himself stupid.

"I would rather not remember that." Tom muttered and Chaos laughed.

"And now they're off to school,"

"You will see them everyday, you teach there."

"I know but it's not the same."

"Would you prefer to home-school them?" Chaos gasped.

"No, I couldn't do that, they have to go to Hogwarts and I see what you did there." He kissed the smirk of off Tom's face.

* * *

"Have you got everything packed?"

"Yes dad." They chimed together.

"Have you got Dala and Morris, again why Morris Pixi?"

"He looked like a Morris dad." She sighed for the 5th time as she held up the yellow snake attached to her arm.

"If you say so, you know your father doesn't quite believe it either." Chaos said and she rolled her eyes.

"Father's snake is called Nagini, Morris is a perfectly acceptable name."

"I don't even know where you _heard _the name Morris Pyxis." Tom stated walking over shaking his head.

"Now do you remember the key rules?"

"No speaking about home life."

"No speaking to reporters."

"Don't let anyone treat us with anything less than the utmost respect."

"Curse anyone who speaks ill of us and you."

"Oh and get in to Slytherin." They finished together, Chaos hit Tom for that.

"You can't say that, they could be in Ravenclaw."

"But they won't." Tom waved of the comment, Pyxis suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye which only Chaos spotted, she began twirling her hair around her finger and shuffling slightly, she looked up at Tom with impossibly big eyes and sniffed.

"Would you hate me daddy if I got placed in Gryffindor?" Chaos nearly lost it then, he looked at Tom who had lost colour and was having a clear internal war with himself.

"No," He got out with difficulty and then Chaos burst out laughing with the twins.

"Your face," Chaos gasped clutching his sides, Tom blinked a few times before scowling slightly.

"You are evil, evil people."

"I'm sorry," Pyxis said not looking at all sorry, Tom rolled his eyes.

"I feel for the Hogwarts population." He muttered. He took hold of Cepheus and apperated away with his things, Chaos took Pyxis via smoke and they appeared on the platform. Straight away all attention was on them and the emotionless masks were up, they walked gracefully over to where the Lestranges were and people parted out the way with short bows and curtsies.

"My Lord, Chaos." Rodolphus nodded.

"Hello, have you seen Barty or Remus?" Chaos asked as his twins greeted Ares, their eyes were sparkling but they let none of it show.

"Apparently one of the twins' trunks exploded with fireworks from Fred and George, Rabastan was not pleased but Barty found it hilarious." Chaos smirked.

"Of course he did."

"Remus has just stepped on to the platform." Tom informed them, the werewolf came over with Tonks and their son, who just happened to gain the metamorph gene and his hair was a glowing purple with amber eyes.

"It's different every time." Tom shook his head.

"Just thank your lucky stars our children didn't inherit that gene, I do carry it." Tom looked at him slightly alarmed before it was gone.

"I am thanking them."

"Good morning all."

"Nice hair Teddy." Pyxis said brightly, "I wish my hair was that colour." And to Chaos and Tom's horror, her long dark hair turned the exact vivid purple.

"Oh cool, you can morph too." Teddy said bouncing, Tom glared at Harry who shifted sheepishly.

"Just remember you forgot to mention male pregnancy." Harry pointed out.

"Of all the times this is discovered, now had to be the time." Tom sighed.

"You know that Cepheus will also have this too."

"I know." Tom said stiffly.

"Pixi baby, turn your hair back before it's noticed by the reporters." Chaos murmured to her softly, she wrinkled her nose and her hair returned to the inky blue/black it was before.

"Ah well, its not like it can be taken away." Rabastan and Barty finally arrived with their twins hurrying forward, both of the children had Barty's sandy coloured hair and Rabastan's dark eyes.

"Bout time." Rodolphus slapped his brother on the back.

"Don't even go there." Rabastan grumbled. The whistle sounded and they hurried the children on the train saying their goodbyes.

"Go right to the back, your compartment it already reserved, you know how to open it." Tom told Cepheus who nodded and jumped on gracefully, their trunks trunk was already in there.

"We will see you at the feast." Chaos called and they nodded, with one last blow of the whistle the train pulled away.

"Are you all coming to the castle for the feast?" Chaos asked the group.

"I can't, I have to prepare for the primary starting in two days, I might catch the beginning." Remus sighed.

"I have to be there." Tonks pointed out along with Bella and Barty, the brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not." They all apperated away and landed in the entrance hall, bonus of being a teacher or elite was being able to apperate to the entrance hall of the castle. They wasted time for the train by going through lesson plans and ministry focus, Chaos ended up duelling the brothers for fun and soundly kicking their asses much to their ire. The rest of the staff started to gather in the hall when night fell, Tom took his seat in the headmaster's seat and Chaos went to the back chamber in wait for the first years. There was a knock on the door and he opened them with a wave of his wand and nodded to Dolohov, a few gasps issued form the first years who didn't know they were greeted by _the_ Chaos, the consort smirked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He greeted and motioned them in, he took them the chamber where they gathered around looking at him in awe, he flashed a smile to the twins and their friends.

"As the rest of the school gathers I will tell a bit about the school before you get sorted." He began, "The headmaster is the Dark Lord, you are to address him as headmaster or My Lord, disrespect is not tolerated and will be punished. I am the deputy head and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor; you can address me and professor or Chaos. There are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and each has a head of house, the head of Slytherin is the Dark Arts Professor Bellatrix Lestrange, the head of Ravenclaw is the Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, the head of Hufflepuff is the History Professor Nymphadora Lupin and the heads of Gryffindor are Fred and George Weasley who are the experimental Professors. Each house has its own noble history and you would do well to feel pride for whatever house you are placed in to, bad behaviour will result in a loss of house points whereas your triumphs will gain points." Chaos told them all, he had changed McGonagall's speech because he felt it was inadequate for a welcoming speech.

"Do you have any questions?" One person raised their hand, she was the smallest little girl Harry had ever seen, she had tanned skin and relatively familiar dark eyes.

"Yes Miss?"

"Thomas sir,"

"Your father is Dean Thoman, no?" She nodded with a happy smile, Chaos nodded to her to continue.

"Is it true you were in Gryffindor?" She asked shyly and Chaos grinned, it got asked every single year.

"Yes, when I was in school I was placed in Gryffindor." Whispers broke out in shock and a few of them relaxed, Chaos vanished to the back to grab the hat and stool before motioning them to follow.

"Form a line as you walk." He called, he noticed that Pyxis and Cepheus were at the front and smirked, Chaos led them in to the great hall and through the centre of the room.

"When I call your name, step up and place the hat on your head. When it calls your house you may join the correct table."

"Selene Abbott." A girl who resembled Hanna Abbott came up and put the hat on her head, it was there for a few seconds before-

"HUFFLEPUFF," she smiled and went to the cheering table.

"Evyenne Crouch-Lestrange." Evy stepped up confidently and was instantly placed in Slytherin followed by her twin, he called a few familiar names before getting to L.

"Ares Lestrange." It was no surprise that she went to Slytherin and then,

"Theodore Lupin," Teddy's hair was jumping from colour to colour with his nerves as he sat down, the hat was sat there for a full minutes before it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN," Chaos blinked as he took the hat, he wasn't expecting that but he should have, he had seen Teddy around the twins and the boy was as slippery as the rest, he looked at Tonks who shrugged. He called a few more names including the spawns of Malfoy and Nott who ended up in Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively, he could feel the anticipation growing as he hit R and then when he began S everything was completely silent.

"Cepheus Slytherin," His son stepped out proudly, ignoring the outbreak of whispers about the arrival of the Prince and sat down, the hat hit his head and yelled Slytherin, the house of snakes exploded in cheers as he went to sit down, there was soon silence again and they waited for the princess.

"Pyxis Slytherin," she climbed gracefully up to the stool and sat down, the hat was on her head longer than her brother before finally yelling Slytherin gaining another massive cheer, she beamed at her dad and dashed off. Chaos finished the sorting ending with a Zabini, who ended up in Ravenclaw, and took the stool away, he appeared at Tom's side in a burst of black smoke drawing gasps, the Dark Lord smirked and took Chaos hand kissing the consort ring.

"Let the feast begin."

**That's it folks, the very end, Embracing Evil is finally over and I'm sad to see it go! Again, cannot thank you enough for sticking by the story and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Jess***


End file.
